Back on earth
by BookWormDracosGirl13
Summary: I floated them for a good reason, well I floated my father for a good reason, that was why they arrested me. Now they are sending me and 99 other prisoners down to earth after 97 years of living in space. This won't end well. Bella-X- Lincoln CROSSOVER.
1. Chapter 1

"SWAN, UP, NOW!" one of the officers shouts. They are always shouting at me, I mean yeah, they shout at everyone sometimes. But they always yell at me no matter what. Well I guess they have a good reason. You see, 97 years ago earth had an accidental nuclear war and only a few hundred people survived by escaping on spaceships, we call it the ark. Well, the ark only has a limited sappily of oxygen, food, and water. So each family is allowed to have one child, well my parents had me ( I'm 17) then my mom got pregnant by another man who I don't know. My dad was the chancellor, and he did the unthinkable and nobody but me knew what he had done. He let my mom have the baby (A baby boy) my half brother, who is a year younger than me, gave the baby to his rightful father, then he killed my mother. I found all this out last year when I was 16, that's when it happen, that's when I did the greatest and worst thing of my life. I demanded the information out of my supposed father.

My brothers name is Jasper he has dark brown hair, like mine and dark brown eyes I guess from his father. my eyes are green. That's all i really got out of the baby picture of him. After my father told me he floated my mom, I began acting out, drinking, smoking weed, wasting oxygan, saving people from getting floated. That last one, saving people is what got me arrested, my father was there that day, being the chancellor and all, he along with 8 other officers. Well, sat on the other side of the floating wall, the one that sucks you out when the second door is open. My father and 6 officers ran in to get me out so they could float some guy, but I was faster. When My father and the officers got to me I jumped between two of the officers legs, did a summersault out the door, I quickly hit the blue button to lock the first glass door, sealing them in tight. I watched as they banged on it for a second, I heard shouting behind me, but the 2 other officers were not close enough. I met the eyes of my panicked and frantic Father. I had smirked and mouthed 'For my mom.' and then with as much force as I could muster I slammed my hand down on the big red button, effectively Floating my father and six officers just as 2 sets of arms forced me against the wall.

"SWAN, I SAID UP! AND GET A MOVE ON IT." he jerks my big metal solid cell door open. "Ugh." I forced up as a heavy hand grips my upper arm tightly and drags me out of the room. "You couldn't let me put some damn clothes on before you guys kill me." I say gesturing to my bra and shorts clothed body. But then I remember something. "Put me back in there now, I don't turn 18 for 10 more months, I'm not supposed to die today." I shout and see other kids shouting almost the same thing. I see the new chancellor making rounds and putting something silver on everyones right wrist. He comes and stands in front of me.

"Ah, Isabella, may I see your right arm." He asks politely, though I know he hates me, he and my father were good and close friends, he doesn't see me as sweet Isabella any more, he sees me as the monster who tool his best friend away. Not that I feel bad or anything, not many people know who I am, my father never let me out of our living area, afraid I would meet my brother.

"Ah chancellor Jaha, long time no see, it's been what a year since I floated my father. Tell me did you cry over his happy and sudden death? I didn't, in fact I rejoiced in it, it was a much needed death." I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek then a soft drop of blood roll down my cheek to my jaw. Jaha roughly grads my wrist and shove the silver metal bracelet on it, forcing five needles to implant themselves beneath my skin forcing me to hiss out.

" I hope you suffer a painful death on earth along the other 100 teen prisoners." he whispers in my ear. "Hmm I guess it runs in the chancellor line not to have a heart." I whisper back softly, then start giggling uncontrollably. Wait. Earth? I think to myself as I the officer drags me to what I can only assume a ship.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think. I am in love with this TV show And the first time I seen Bellamy, I was sure I was in love. 3**


	2. Tall, Tan, and Sexy

**So… it's been two years since I've updated, and I'm so sorry. So much has happened in my life from graduating high school to starting college and my mom's death. But I promise I'm still with this and all of my other stories, I just need to find the time.**

**Alas on with the long await chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or The 100… sadly.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. I WILL WARN YOU WHEN IT COMES UP.**

* * *

"Mmm..." I groan our while grasping my aching head. Then it feels as if my body is shaking. My head snaps up and I start to panic. My body seems bounded by some kind of harness, and my ankles are strapped down to the steel legs of the chair I find myself siting on. My shaking hands fumble around trying to undo the belt. My breathing is ragged and panicked. "What…?" then two hand are placed on top on mine and my entire body freezes as my eyes meet deep dark brown familiar eyes. The boy has longish hair most of it falling in his eyes and the rest brushing mid neck. His hair is also dark brown, just like mine, his skin is a few shades darker than my pale skin. His teeth are straight and white as he smiles at me. His face is thin and his lips are plump, he is quite handsome and a tad nerdy looking with large goggles sitting on top of his head to complete his dork-ish style.

"You shouldn't take that off, we're currently flying through space and I'm pretty sure we're going to hit the atmosphere any minute now." The stranger says, with a gentle smile.

"Come on man, let the babe have some fun, don't you want to know what no gravity does to a body like that." A boy says as he floats through the air, I look down at myself and I realize I still don't have a shirt on. I wrap my arms around my chest to shield my body from prying eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up and hug myself tighter. "Awe, come on, don't be shy, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before.

"Dude, have some respect, leave her alone!" the boy with large goggles says as he glares at the boy floating around. The boy shrugs and goes to mess with a pretty blonde with icy blue eyes. A couple other guys get out of their seats, following the example of the other floating boy.

"Thank you." I whisper to the familiar looking boy.

"It's no problem, my name is Ja…" the pod we are in hits the atmosphere, sending the boys that are floating, to hit the ceiling and then the floor with a heavy force as we hit the gravity. Then we're falling through space, and we are falling fast.

"Everyone brace yourselves, we're going to hit the earth hard." The blonde girl says as she grips the hand rails of her seat. The boy that was floating is passed out on the floor in front of me. I turn to the boy next to me.

"Do you think you can get my feet untied?" he looks at me, probably thinking I'm insane, but he nods. Him having the advantage of long arms and fingers, easily tugs my ankles free. Sliding as low as I can, without sliding out of my harness, I easily slip my small feet under his arms and lift him with my leg. God he's so heavy. "Grab his arm, pull him on top of me." I grunt out as I lift him as high as I can. Goggle boy does as I say, and we both heave the unconscious boy up and onto my small body, with his face landing on my chest. "Great this is uncomfortable." I say, as I wrap my legs around him and my arms around his under arms. He's so heavy I can barely breathe.

"Are you okay, you look pale?" goggles asks.

"Yup, just peachy, considering I was beat up, and knocked out with some type of tranquilizer, I most likely have a broken rib, oh and let's not forget I have a 175 pound idiot on top of me because his ass didn't want to stay seated. Yeah, other than that I'm fucking perfect." I say sarcastically, I look over at goggles and I see that I've hurt his feelings, awe he's sensitive. "Look I'm sorry, but as you can see today is absolutely shit for everyone."

He nods and smiles, his smile fades as a small TV comes on and Chancellor Jaha appears.

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." I glare at the TV screen as another kid yells out.

"Your dads a dick Wells." I look back quickly only to see Wells Jaha son of Chancellor Thelonious Jaha and I hate him by reference.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Jaha continues.

"That's bull shit." I say out loud, everyone chimes in and agrees with me.

"Hey my father is a forgiving man!" Wells replies to my remark.

"Oh, really? Well you see this nice purple shiner on my face? Yeah? Well this was a parting gift from you oh so forgiving father.

"You must have done something to upset-…"

"No, I don't care what you say, I hate your father, and there is nothing you or anyone can do to change that!" everyone looks at me, wondering who I am.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years." Jaha says as Wells mumbles under his breath. But he's mostly ignored. "Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive." Yeah except me, he wants me dead.

Wells and the blonde argue as we start falling faster, I'm pretty sure we are supposed to be slowing down by now, we hit the atmosphere about three minutes ago, we should have something to slow us down or we'd be dead on impacted.

"Retrorockets ought to have fired by now, right Clarke? Shouldn't we be slowing down?" stupid Wells asks the blonde, who I know now as Clarke.

"Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second." She replies sound worried. Everyone starts shouting as the pod starts spinning uncontrollably. I squeeze the boy in my arms tighter and close my eyes, I do not want to watch everyone's frightened face as we fall to our death. There's a forceful jerk, then a loud crash as we hit the earths floor. We continue to roll for a good half minute before we come to a standstill. My eyes open and begin to scan everyone, I guess making sure they are okay. Everyone's eyes are wide with shock. Goggles and his friend are the first to speak.

"Listen. No machine hum."

"Whoa, that's a first, like ever." Goggles replies to his Korean friend. The sound of our harness belts click and fall from our bodies.

"Can someone please get this guy off of me?" I say slightly out of breath. Goggles immediately jumps up and pulls the guy from my abused body. "Thanks, goggles."

"Anytime, Little Bit." He says, causing me to laugh out loud. I stand and stretch my arm above my head, getting lots of cat calls for some of the guys.

"Oh, shut up." I say covering myself, I really need to find a damn shirt.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go." Everyone starts to push and shove to get down the ladder, a small fight even breaks out. I just sit back and watch with amusement in my eyes.

"No. We can't just open the doors" Clarke says, trying to shout over everyone. Then I see him, tall, tan, and sexy. His black hair falls just above his brown eyes, he has a thin face, but a strong jaw, and a small dimple in the middle of his chin. His skin smooth, and the color of caramel, his plump, pink, smooth lips look so kissable, his boy is lean, but slightly muscular. Several images pass in my mind, thoughts I've never thought of before, sexual thoughts. Oh God, his impeccable looking.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." His voice is deep, but not so deep that you would mistake it as a man's voice but a young adult.

"No, the air could be toxic." I roll my eyes as Clarke speaks.

"Then if the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway." He replies back.

"Bellamy?" I look to my right as a young girl makes her way through the crowd.

"Octavia? My God, look how big you are." Bellamy comments as the girl throws herself at him. I'll admit, my jealousy flared a little bit, maybe a lot.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?" Octavia asks poking at the leather.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you. Ha ha!" he laughs and she hugs him again. Of course Clarke has too but into their moment, even if I am a little jealous, it's good to see smiles.

"Hey, where's your wrist band?" Clarke observes.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in half a year." Octavia obviously annoyed rolls her eyes. Wait, brother? She's-…

"No one has a brother!" some random kid yells.

"Octavia Blake, You're girl they found hidden in the floor." I say automatically, not meaning to say it, and Octavia obviously didn't like being reminded, because the next second she tried to fling herself at me, fists ready for a fight.

"No Octavia, Octavia, she didn't mean it." Bellamy says while holding her back. I can take the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm known for living and illegal life under the floor. So who are you, what are you know for princess?" Hmm? Arrested for stilling an extra cookie? My life was horrible!" she says through her teeth. My eye fill with angry tears, my cheeks flood with heat and my hand ball into fists.

"Octavia, shut up, you don't know what some of these people can do or what they were arrested for!" Bellamy whispers loudly in her ear.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I was arrested for executing my father, Chancellor Swan. He was an abusive asshole who deserved to die!" her eyes widen as she and a few other kids shrink back from me. Everyone starts whispering about me, that I'm soulless, how I'm a monster. Everyone whispers, except Bellamy, Clarke, Goggle's, the Korean kid, and the kid that was floating, who I just realized is awake. "So tell me whose life was horrible." I say, my face a few inches away from hers, staring her dead in the eye.

"Okay, ladies, let's give them something else to remember you by." Hey says putting his hands on either of our shoulders.

"Yeah, like what?" Octavia and I say at the same time, we look at each other and smile slightly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe like being the first ones on the ground in a hundred years." He says and opens the door of the pod, releasing smoke as they open. I look at Octavia and hold my hand out to her, encouraging her to grasp it, she takes it in a firm grip, holding our breath, and we jump out of the pod. Still holding hands we take in a large breath of real fresh air, we quickly look at each other and yell.

"We're back bitcheeeeeeees!" we collapse on the earth's floor in a fit of laugher as everyone cheers and runs out of the pod.

"Here you go little bit." I look up as something is tossed at me. I look to see Goggle's gave me his jacket.

"Thanks Goggle's" I reach my hand up and he lifts me off of the ground. I dust myself off and zip up the jacket.

"No problem little bit." He turn to walk away with his friend, but he turns back. "Oh and my name is Jasper." He smiles, but I lose mine.

"Jasper?" I whisper. He looks at me with worry, maybe because my eyes fill up with tears.

"Um… yeah?" he says confused.

"J-Jasper Jorden?" my voice wavers.

"Yeah, that's me…? Are you okay?" I fumble in my shorts pocket, there I find my mom's gold locket and the baby picture of my brother. With a shaking hand I hold it up for him to see. His eyes widen as he sees the picture. The picture is ripped in half, the other half had to be of my mom.

"My mom took this picture the day my baby brother was born." His eyes snap to mine as he slowly reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a small piece of paper. From the corner of my eye I see Bellamy watching us with curiosity. Jasper holds out his piece of paper for me to grab, his eyes don't leave my face as I look at what he handed me. I look at him as I notice it's a picture of me. He swallow hard as I connect the pictures together wish shaking hands.

"Sister?" Jasper whispers. I let out a sob and jump into his arms.

"I found you!" I cry hugging him tighter. I look up n mouth 'Thank you mom.'

* * *

I'm practically glued to Jaspers side for the next hour, some kids get a fire started most kids stay far away from me as I glare at most of them.

"Bella, can't you be a little nice?" Clarke says as she hands me a map.

"I don't know I like Bella the way she is." Octavia says sitting next to Bellamy, whom I've been making eyes at for the past hour. He sends me winks and smirks every time he catches me looking at him.

"Yeah I like me the way I am as well." I bite my lip as Bellamy catches my eye, he gives a little nod towards his tent saying, let's get out of here, I look him up and down giving my approval.

"Bella, I gave you that map for a reason, look at it." Clarke says rolling her eyes at me and Bellamy, catching the way we looked at each other. I huff and look at where she drew circles on the map. I look around us comparing our surroundings, confused because we are not on a mountain.

"Why so serious little bit? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn asks, he finally introduced himself after we confirmed the other two kids were dead.

"Yeah? Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats." I say studding the map. He has a guilty look on his face, he quickly hides it with a smile.

"You don't like being called little bit, do you little bit?" I grit my teeth at him and point my finger towards the forest.

"Do you see that peak over there?" I force his head to look.

"Um, yeah. So?" he says squinting at the mountain in the distance.

"That's Mount Weather! There's a fucking radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain!" I throw the map at Clarke and stomp away from them, discreetly looking at Bellamy as I slip into his cozy tent. I'll let them handle the food. There is no way in hell that I'm going on a 20 mile hike, the only thing I want to be hiking at the moment, is Bellamy's body. That sexy, lean, tall body.

I can hear them talking outside of the tent, which annoys me greatly. I unzip my jacket and shimmy out of my shorts leaving me in my black bra and matching panties as I lay back on Bellamy's make shift bed.

"We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." Wells says coming up to the group I was just with.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." Clarke says brushing Wells off.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Finn asks.

"Her father." Wells answer for Clarke, I'm sure Clarke gave him the evil eye.

"They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." Jasper says, trying to flirt with Clarke.

"You mind? Back the hell up!" I hear rustling as Wells speaks in a jealous tone.

"Whoa man what's your problem?" Jasper says, slightly winded. I was about to get up so I can tell Wells off, and maybe punch him, when someone speaks up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us." It's Murphy, some guy I made friends with when we were locked up in the skybox back at the Ark.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." Wells says frightened, Murphy must have a large group with him.

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?' Bellamy speaks up, God I wish he'd hurry up and get his ass in here.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Wells says loud for everyone to hear, oh he must think he's in charge.

"Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?" I let out a laugh as Bellamy speaks my mind. No pays attention to me though because they can't see me.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Clarke says angrily, making me want to laugh again, but I decide to stay quiet.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Hell yeah! Even though I was privileged, I wasn't allowed to go out make friends, go to school, or even go to work. My father practically kept me in a cage. All of the kids agree with Bellamy.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells just need to shut his mouth and go hide behind Clarke. Don't get me wrong I like Clarke, it's her choice of friends I don't like.

"Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth. We better bow down before we get floated/" Murphy says causing me to laugh.

"Ugh…" I hear skin to skin contact and the sound of Murphy's groans.

"Wells-…" But Clarke is cut off. As long as they don't mess with Jasper, I don't care who fights. They fight for a good three minutes before I hear a snap. I poke my head out of the door and see Wells on the floor, holding his ankle. Murphy goes at him again but Finn tries to look all bad-ass and flips off of the top of the pod.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Murphy glares at Finn as the crowd scatters. Octavia goes up to Finn all flirty.

"Hey, space-walker, rescue me next." Octavia says biting her lower lip, then walks away after Finn winks at her, and walks right into the chest of Bellamy, who give her a look.

"What? He's cute." She explains.

"Look, O, I came down here to protect you." He says moving towards the tent.

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is going to stop me." Octavia says and I can understand her want to be free.

"I can't stay with them, O." he says randomly, confusing me as he and his sister whisper to each other.

"Now what are you talking about?" She asks, just as confused as I am. They move closer to the tent as some random girls pass by them talking very loudly. I duck my head back in the tent so they can't see me.

"I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" he asks pleadingly. What did he do so bad that they will kill him?

"Yes, I trust you but I expect an explanation." Nothing else was said, until Fin, Wells, and Clarke walk over to Bellamy and Octavia.

"Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn questions Clarke.

"Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food." Clarke replies gather her make shift gear.

How are the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asks, choosing to stay do to his broken ankle.

"Four of us. Can we go now?" Finn says, I peak out of the door way to see who else is going, Jasper? Oh hell no!

"Sounds like a party. Make it five." Octavia says as I'm about to speak

"No, no, no, Jasper you are not going! We don't know what's out there!" Jasper gives me a funny look as he can only see my head.

"Yeah, what the hell are you think you're doing Octavia?

"Going for a walk." She replies simply.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke grabs Finn's wrist, examining the banged up wrist band, that I forgot we are wearing.

"Yeah. So?" he shrugs.

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." She says it as if we care.

"Should I care?" Finn asks innocently.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." She explains as if that means something.

"Okay." He replies gently, obviously there's someone he loves still up there.

"Okay, now let's go." says Clarke.

"Go on, go, stay close to Clarke." Bellamy sighs pulling her into a hug.

"Mwah!" Octavia kisses his cheek. Jasper looks at me with pleading eyes, I can tell he really wants to go with his friends.

"Ugh, fine, please be careful Jazz, I only just found you." He runs up to me, I put my hand on his cheek and kiss the other.

"You shouldn't have come here, Wells." Clarke says turn towards the forest.

"Hey Clarke," she turns to look at me with a questioning look. "Anything bad happens to my brother, your blonde ass is mine!" she gulps and nods her head. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes, but I don't sleep, I wait for Bellamy.

**SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS HERE.**

I don't even hear him come in, I only know he's there because he kick the bed. I slowly open my green eyes, and stare at him with low eyes. My hand moves slowly down from my neck, down the center of my breast, over my stomach, and down the front of my small black panties.

"Isn't this a vision to come home to?" Oh, his voice is so lustful, he licks his lips as his eyes follow my hands movement. His eyes then meet mine, his pupils are fully dilated, making them look black, and it just turns me on.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and come play with me-… I mean _lay_ with me?" I giggle as I run my hand through my hair and stretch my body out all the while looking him up and down, noticing the obvious tent in his jeans.

"You know, I think I will." He slowly peels of his jacket, then his t-shirt, and unbuttons his jeans but he doesn't take them off. Leaving them to hang very low on his hips, showing a slight V shape leading to his already hard cock. His hand grasps my ankle pulling me down the bed just a little bit. He quickly toes off his shoes and socks. He brings my foot to his shoulder, and gently kisses the inside of my ankle. I let out a soft sigh as he continues up my smooth leg. The closer he gets to my upper thigh, the more I start to moan. He licks the inside of my thigh, before gently biting the front of my pantie cover vagina

My thighs close around his head, my hand fists in his long hair, I throw my head back and moan his name as he eats me through my pantie.

"Oh, Bellamy." I feel my stomach tighten as his arms go under me, to keep me at his magical mouth. My legs fall away from his head opening me up wide for him. As soon as my legs fell away, he bites down on my clit hard enough to push me over the edge. Both of my hands gently tug his hair, but keep sucking on my clit, making me feel overwhelmed and uncontrollable as I ride out another painfully delicious orgasm.

'Bell- Bellam- Fuck, fuck, fuck, BELLAMY!" I shout, unable to contain it. He sits up, kicking off his jeans while tugging off my panties, he looks like a man on a mission. I quickly remove my bra, and I see he's about to enter me, but I put my hand on his abs. He looks at me as if to ask what's wrong. "Gentle." I whisper biting my bottom lip. His face softens, and he slips one hand up my back into my hair, another around my waist, he lifts my body off of the bed and brings my breasts to his mouth. Sitting on his ass, with my arms around his neck he brings the hand from my hair to my entrance, and gently enters two fingers. He allows me to adjust before he begins to move them in and out of my body. The feeling is new, never has anyone ever touched me in such an intimate way.

"Bellamy…" I whisper in his ear, bringing my teeth to his ear lobe I bite down as he does a scissoring motion, trying to stretch my tight pussy. When my teeth meet the flesh of his lobe he grunts and pulls his fingers out of me settling me over his cock. He looks me in the eyes and holds me tightly to his body.

"Your pace, okay?" he say in a voice that send moister straight to my lower region.

"I'm ready, help me," I whisper, looking him in the eyes as he slowly begins to lower me down onto his hard and ready dick. He stops when he gets to my barrier. I nod my head and he brings his lips to mine for the first, and pushes through roughly. His mouth swallows my scream as a sharp pain shoots through my lower stomach. He bite my lip and sucks on my neck to distract me, but the pain is gone. I have the urge to move, so I did, causing him to groan.

"Fuck." He whisper as he helps me move up and down on his cock.

"Yes, Bellamy." I moan bringing my lips to his, oh god I love the way his hands are caressing my ass. He grips the back of my thighs and shifts me onto my back. Lifting one of my legs to his shoulder, causing him to his to hit something deep inside of me, he hits it again and again. "Bellamy, right there. Again, hit it again please. Oh fuck yes, just like that, harder." He thrust in so hard I'm positive I'll have bruises within the hour.

"Fuck, Bella, so fucking tight. Cum for me baby, I'm so close. Cum, for me baby!" Three more sharp thrusts and I fall apart, clawing my nails down his back, causing him to hiss. He quickly pulls out and comes all over my lower stomach. He gives his cock a few more pumps then collapses on the bed next to me. Out of breath he grabs a piece of material and cleans off my tummy. When I'm somewhat clean, he pulls my back to his chest, both of us exhausted our eyes slip closed.

**SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS HERE.**

"Bell?" I whisper, wondering if he's a sleep.

"Yeah Bells?" He whispers back, I turn on my side so I could see his face. I hope he takes this well.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, okay?" I whisper, he nods, and smiles. "Well, you know you my first, so you'll always have a special place in my heart…" his smile grows a little. "Well, you see I'm not ready for a committed relationship. I- I mean sex, sex is good, no, sex is great! I just, I just don't want-…" he cuts me of by kissing me slowly, and I melt into his arms.

"Just sex? My kind of all American girl." He winks at me.

"Wait, you don't mind?" I sag in relief.

"Well don't look too bummed out." He says sarcastically causing me to laugh. "Of course I don't mind Bella. I'm the same, I don't do committed relationships. When you need to relax, just let me know. Now let's get some sleep before Mr. and Mrs. Higher authority come back. I throw my head back and laugh as I cuddle up with my booty call.

"Thank you Bell." I yawn and drift off to sleep

* * *

"NO!" I sit up and take in my surroundings. I am on the earth, Bellamy's is between mine and his arm is in my lap, I'm so sweaty.

"What's the matter Little Bit?" Bellamy's sleep voice asks.

"I- I had a nightmare! J-Jasper was swinging across a river, t-then he was yelling with joy, saying 'we did it!'" My tear roll down my face.

"That doesn't sound like a nightmare Bells." He mumbles.

"No, that's not all. Something happens to him, something goes through his chest, like a large spear type thing. So much blood." I start to shake, and rock back and forth. He sits up and rubs his face. I'm bugging him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you Bell. I'll let you sleep. I get up and tug on my shorts and bra, grabbing Jaspers jacket, I make a move for the door. "I have to find him." I whisper to myself, not knowing that Bellamy is following me.

"You're not bothering me Bella, and you're not going out there by yourself. They will be back come sun up, okay?" he says tugging me to a stop. We get cat calls from the people around us.

"Nice battle scars Bellamy. Looks like someone set a cat to you back." Murphy says as he's holding some kind of metal bar. Bellamy take my Jacket and holds it out for me. I quickly put my arms through the arm holes and zip it up.

"Oh, grow up Murph!" Bellamy says, slapping him on the back. I settle down a little from my nightmare and walk towards the fire where Bellamy walk over to.

"What are you doing Murphy?" I ask as he slides the piece of metal under a girl's bracelet. Making wince in pain. He pulls the bar up, the girl grunts and the bracelet falls to the floor.

"Taking these damn things off. There is no way we are letting the Ark know that the earth is survivable. No one is going to make me stop taking them off. Those people up there are the reason we were locked up. Most of us didn't deserve it. Well you know what? They don't deserve to come down here." He says as I take a step toward him and open my mouth to say something.

"I'm not trying to stop you Murph, I was going to say, take mines of next!" I smirk and he laughs and waves me over to him. I kneel down, he slides the metal bar under my wrist band, cause a slight stinging sensation. He pulls the bar up and the needles yank out of my arm. I yelp and rub my sore wrist.

"24 down." He cheers throwing the broken band into the fire, everyone else cheers along. Then I hear an earth shattering scream as Clarke and Finn breaks through the trees holding a screaming Octavia and a pale Monty following behind. My stomach drops when I don't see Jasper. My eyes searching but I don't see him. My eyes land on Clarke and I see red.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouts and bends over her. "What happened? Where's the food?"

"I don't know, they said it look like a giant snake." Octavia says through her pain.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather, we were attacked." Clarke says looking over Octavia's wound.

"Attacked? By what?" Bellamy starts to look around.

"No not by what. The important question is who." Clark answers. The wrong answer!

"NO! The damn important question is where my fucking brother is?!" I practically shout at the blonde bitch who was supposed to watch my baby brother.

"Hey took him, after they shot a spear through his chest." Clarke says with a shaking voice. Bellamy looks at me, remembering my nightmare.

"What do you mean they _TOOK_ him Clarke?" Tears roll down my cheeks, and I grit my teeth.

"We are not alone." She whispers.

That's all I needed to hear, before I pick up the metal bar that Murphy had just use, and I make a break for the forest trees. "I told you, I just found you Jasper, I'm not losing you now!"

**So sorry for the mistakes, if you found and I literally stood up half of the night writing this, because I knew if I stopped writing I would never get this chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. I'll have another chapter up on Sunday. **


	3. Unstable

**Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, can you believe I'm updating so soon, lol. Please review if you read. I would really like to know what you all think. **

"_**We didn't make it to Mount Weather, we were attacked." Clarke says looking over Octavia's wound.**_

"_**Attacked? By what?" Bellamy starts to look around.**_

"_**No not by what. The important question is who." Clark answers. The wrong answer!**_

"_**NO! The damn important question is where my fucking brother is?!" I practically shout at the blonde bitch who was supposed to watch my baby brother.**_

"_**Hey took him, after they shot a spear through his chest." Clarke says with a shaking voice. Bellamy looks at me, remembering my nightmare.**_

"_**What do you mean they TOOK him Clarke?" Tears roll down my cheeks, and I grit my teeth.**_

"_**We are not alone." She whispers.**_

_**That's all I needed to hear, before I pick up the metal bar that Murphy had just use, and I make a break for the forest trees. "I told you, I just found you Jasper, I'm not losing you now!"**_

* * *

"Let me go Bellamy, I'm going to find Jasper, I NEED to find Jasper." I sob slapping his ass as he carries me over his shoulder. After I had took off running Bellamy, Clarke and Finn chased me down. Clarke had tackled me in order to stop me, that just pissed me off and I punched the shit out of her. For some reason Finn didn't like me punching her. Bellamy just stood there watching me beat the blonde girl. Finn had yanked me off of Clarke and pushed me to Bellamy who glared at Finn. I just pointed at Clarke, telling her it was all her fault and for her to stay away from me.

"Bella, we don't know who these people are, they are mostly savages, who knows what they are capable of." He perceives, trying to get me to understand that it is truly dangerous out there.

"You think I don't know that Bell? But he's my brother, and I will not let him die! It's time that we got serious about being on the ground, especially now that we know we are not alone. We need to build a wall, maybe we can build some kind of solar panels, that way we can have some kind of light when it gets dark. Harper did find some flash lights, we can use those for now, just until we get Jasper back, and Jasper and Monty are the best we have for the electrical work. We need to build weapon, spears, knives, cross bows, hell build some damn pitch forks, and we can also make some shields of some kind. Monty we need some axe's, do you think you can make some from piece that fell off of the drop ship? We are going to need them to cut down trees." I demand, determined to keep us safe, if nobody wants to put their foot down, and start telling people what to do then damn it, I sure as hell will.

"Yeah, I can make at least a dozen and a half from what I can see." Monty replies running off to the drop ship to see what he can work with.

"Good, now we are going to have to divide every one into groups. Group one will have a try at hunting, group two will have a try at building, group three will be making weapon, group four I want you to pick fruit, berries, collect water and herbs. Everyone should know there herbs, and if you don't make sure you are not in group four. There should be twenty four people in each group, don't worry if you are not good at what your group is doing, each day we will rotate and you can try your hand at another skill. Once you have found your skill, you will continue to work in that department. Does anyone have any questions?" I demand, no more bullshit. We are all going to work and we are all going to survive, sure people will die, but not before we make ourselves as safe as we can.

"Yeah, I do!" Of course Wells has to say something. Clarke tries to pull him back, trying to tell him to shut up.

"Of course you do Wells. What do you want to ask? Do you have a problem with the work?" I ask, keeping a serious face, I will not let this boy get under my skin.

"You damn right I have a problem! Who the hell are you to just start ordering people around? Who the hell put you in charge? Who made you Chancellor?" I can see that Clarke agreed with him. Oh I see what's happening.

"I see what's going on, you both want to run thing your way, a way that will most likely get a lot of our people killed. Do want to know what my skill was in space? Planning, organizing, and education. I was being trained to be the next Chancellor. Clarke, you were training to be what, a healer after you mother. And you Wells were training to be a cook, after your father. Tell me how the hell those two professions could help with leading our people into salvation?" I glare at them with hatred.

"Well I say, let our people vote." Bellamy offers, I knew he was smart and not just a pretty face.

"Okay then," I face the people once more. "Should we have a vote? Bellamy as leader and me as his second, or Clarke as leader and Wells as her second. It up to you." They start whispering to each other. Then they start to chant a name, Bellamy's name. I turn to Clarke and smirk. "Sorry, maybe next time." I start laughing when they march off into the drop ship.

"Bella, you really think I should be leader?" Bellamy whispers in my ear.

"Well, yeah, everyone already listens to you. You are a firm leader with a 'whatever the hell we want' type of attitude. I truly believe you are the best fit leader for our people." I smile at him, he just smirks back while shaking his head.

"Okay then people, let's get to work. Tonight we make weapons, it's too late for hunting and fruit picking. Monty should have a few axe's finished grab them and start cutting down the trees around us, but don't cut them all down, we will need some for protection." Everyone just stands there, waiting for more instructions. "Now people, get to work!" he says roughly. "Come on Bella, we have to talk to Clarke, Monty, Finn and Octavia. We will find you brother."

"Well, if it isn't our new leaders. What the hell do you want?" Wells asks glaring at us. Clarke didn't really look bothered.

"Wells shut up, you shouldn't even be here." Clarke mutters while looking up at us in question, and at me with a little fright. "What's up guys?"

"We want to know how to find Jasper. Do you guys know if he's alive?" I flinch as Bellamy does all the talking, even thinking my brother is dead sickens me.

"When we were running away, we heard him screaming. We turned back to run after him, but he stopped screaming as if he passed out or something. We found blood but not much. He's most likely still alive. I can show you the way. We should leave at the first break of light." Finn says walking in behind us and sitting next to Clarke, causing Wells to glare at him.

"If what you say is true Finn then we need to leave as soon as we can. I can't stand the idea of my brother bleeding, or being hurt. Our first priority must be weapons, we need to be able to fight back if the need arises." A tear slips from my eye, which I quickly wipe away.

"Alright the sun should be up in a few hours, let's get started on those weapons." Bellamy says leading me out of the drop ship. Everyone was already working, Monty had a lot of metal melted down and many others are molding the melt metal with thick pieces of wood. Trees are being chopped, we even had some peanut and berries from nearby bushes. With this kind of team work, I know we can survive on earth.

"Hey, where is your wrist band Bella?" Clarke asks, but it sounds more like a demand.

"Ask Murphy." I smile at the princess.

"How many Murphy!" she demands this time. Murphy laughs.

"Twenty for and counting." He smirk.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" she says like we care.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy argues, and everyone agrees with him including me. Clarke just walks away mad, because she doesn't get her was again.

"Let's do this Bella." With that, we get our butts to work.

* * *

The work that could be done during the night is done. Everyone has at least two to three weapons. We still have about fifteen minutes until sunrise, everyone is sitting around the fire, most of them are dozing in and out of sleep, and some are eating their ration of food. I keep feeling eyes on my back, so I keep looking behind me, but I see no one. I sit next to Murphy and Harper with a guitar in my hands that a boy named Ryan made upon my request, as for Bellamy, he is off flirting with a friend of mine, a pretty girl named Fox. I told Bellamy I don't mind him being with other girls because I really don't plan on sleeping with him again, and I'm not one to deprive him of something he wants. I gently play with the guitar strings, just playing random notes. It's so quiet right now, with some people half a sleep and some silently munching on their peanuts, the only sound is the crackling of the fire, and my guitar notes. I look behind me again, feeling a chill go up my spine, no one else seems to notice so I shrug it off.

"Hey, bells?" Murphy asks from my left.

"Yeah Murph?" I reply with a question.

"Do you know how to play that thing?" he asks softly. I smile at him and nod. "Do you think you can play something soft?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I pat his hand, some people lean in closer to hear, and they are surprised when I start to sing first.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' soul

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Jordan's son"

I start to play the guitar softly.

"If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)

And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"

I strum the last string and I start to sob. Harper brings me into a hug silently crying herself. "I let him go, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have let him go, and he's most likely dead because of me. I can't bear this!" I gently push Harper off of me, turn around and stomp towards the tree line behind me.

"Bella you can't go in there it's too dangerous." I hear Bellamy call after me.

"Shut up, I'm a big girl. I'm not going that far in, I just need a few minutes to myself, so everyone, leave me alone." I shout at them as I continue to walk forward. I walk for a good five minute, until I can't see the campfire light anymore. I lean against a tree, close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I release the tension in my shoulder and roll my head back.

"Mmm, that feels good." I say as my neck pops. I tense up again as I feel hot air on my face, I gulp and slowly open green eyes, only to me the black eyes of a large male grounder.

* * *

"P-please…please don't hurt me." I whisper as I stutter out my plea. The grounder is large with large muscles, at least 6'4 or taller, like my best friend Jacob, he's still on the ark, he was too much of a good kid to come and see me after what I had done. The ground has some kind of thick handkerchief covering his mouth and nose, leaving his black eyes exposed. His head is shaved except for the short Mohawk going down the center of his head. Over his right shoulder he has a fur pelt draping down to his knee and under that he has a thick protective vest, that I can't even begin to think what's it's made of. From his forehead leading under the mask is covered in some sort of black paint. He look into my eyes curiously, he leans closer to get a better look. His eyes look so stormy, that I can't help but flinch away and whimper. He turns and walks away, or so I thought, he bends to pick something up and turns back to me. Once he reaches me, he lifts his and I turn my head away from him and close my eyes, I am not going to watch him kill me. He moves my hair to the side and sticks something behind my ear causing me to tense up even more. His hand slide down my soft cheek to my neck, I know he's going to kill me, I think to myself as his hand lingers on my collar bone. But then he moves his hand away and steps away from me completely

I lift my head and stare into his eyes, curious now. I cock my head to the side trying to get a read on him but I can't without seeing the rest of his face. He squints his black eyes and gestures his head towards camp.

"You-you're letting me go?" I stutter in a shaky voice, I don't even think he understands me. He gestures his head towards camp again but this time with a deep rumbling grunt. I take of running, after three minutes I stop about a foot outside of the camp and look back, but he's gone. I lean against the tree to catch my breath. That was so terrifying. I could have been killed, what if I had been killed? I run my hand through my hair, a habit I have when I'm nervous, but my hand runs into something soft. I pull it from my hair gently, afraid it'll hurt me. I hold it in front of my face, confused. It's a beautiful Orange Hybrid Lily, the meaning of this flower means passion. Why would he give this to me? Oh, I'll think about it later, I better go, I've been out here for about fifteen minutes. I step inside the camp and walk to the fire where Murphy and Harper are.

"Hey Murph, Harp, where's Bellamy?" I ask, I'm sure as hell not telling anyone about what just happened. I look around and I notice that Clarke, Finn, Fox, and Miller are also nowhere in sight. "John Murphy, tell me where they are this instant!" I practically shout, causing him to flinch back from me

"They- they left to find you brother." He spits out. I'm about to swat him but he starts talking again. "Clarke said you would get in the way, because you emotionally unstable, she said you're too close to the subject and you're think with you heart and not your head." I don't need a mirror to know that I'm beet red.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch when I see her!" I huff and move away from Murphy and start walking to my room, I claimed the third floor of the drop ship. There is no way in hell that I'm sleeping outside on the floor. I mutter curse word the entire way up to my room about stupid fucking Clarke Griffin. I slam the door shut, take my clothes off, and fall asleep on my comfy makeshift bed.

**How did you guys like this chapter? I hope it was good. Bella got her first look at a grounder, we all know who the grounder is wink, wink. Please review if you read. I would really like to know what you all think.**


	4. Nobody Understands

**Yay forth chapter, excited? I am lol. So I start school in a few days so I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can in the next few days. Enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I Mariah, sadly do not own Twilight or The 100.**

"**Hey Murph, Harp, where's Bellamy?" I ask, I'm sure as hell not tell anyone about what just happened. I look around and I notice that Clarke, Finn, Fox, and Miller are also nowhere in sight. "John Murphy, tell me where they are this instant!" I practically shout, causing him to flinch back from me**

"**They- they left to find you brother." He spits out. I'm about to swat him but he starts talking again. "Clarke said you would get in the way, because you emotionally unstable, she said you're too close to the subject and you're think with you heart and not your head." I don't need a mirror to know that I'm beet red.**

"**I'm going to kill that little bitch when I see her!" I huff and move away from Murphy and start walking to my room, I claimed the third floor of the drop ship. There is no way in hell that I'm sleeping outside on the floor. I mutter curse word the entire way up to my room about stupid fucking Clarke Griffin. I slam the door shut, take my clothes off, and fall asleep on my comfy makeshift bed.**

* * *

"Be careful." I hear through my light sleep

"Yeah, set him down gently." Finn?

"Oh, god, is he dead?" that for sure was Monty. I groan a little and put a pillow over my head to try to bloke out the noise.

"He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage. Hurry!" I hear Clarke through my pillow.

"Ahhhhh!" the scream is full of pain and death, the scream jolts me from my sleepy state, causing me to sit upright in my bed.

"Jasper!" I whisper. I jump out of bed and quickly throw my clothes on and pull my door open. "Oh my God! Jasper!" he laying on the floor unconscious, bleeding, cut up and broken. He looks lifeless. I run to his side and grab his hand with tears streaming down my face. "Oh, baby brother. This is all my fault! I should have never let you go, or I should have went with you. Please Jazz, open your eyes, please." I sob into his shoulder. You're all I have." I whisper. I feel a hand on my arm, trying to pull me up. When I'm forced on my feet, I turn to see who it is. It's Finn. I jerk my arm away from him and back away.

"Bella, you shouldn't be in here. Let Clarke try to save him." He says kindly. I hate him. I hate Clarke, I hate Wells, and I hate Bellamy! They left me here when I should have been out looking for Jasper.

"I should be here for jazz, he needs me."

"Come on Bella, let's give them some space." Bellamy says putting his hand on the small of my back. I grab his hand and throw it away from my body.

"Don't _touch me_! You left me! You knew I had to do this and you took my choices away from me Bellamy, I trusted you." I let my tears fall down my cheeks as I stare into his dark brown eyes. Heart break and guilt is written all over his face.

"Bella please-…" I shake head and turn away from him, which is harder than I thought. I turn to Clarke, who also watches me with guilt.

"You better pray my brother lives, because if he dies. I'm going to enjoy killing you." I spat from my teeth and fear crept into her eyes. I storm out of the drop ship, it's already almost dark, I slept all day and the wall is already built. I walk over to the entrance door and I go to open it, but of course, a hand stops me. I look to my right and I see Atom, a boy I saw making eyes with Octavia. "Get out of my way Atom!" I demand.

"Sorry, Bella, no can do. Bellamy said no one comes in or goes out." He blocks the door and doesn't move an inch.

"Yeah? And I said Get the hell out of my way! Or do I have to make you?" I inch closer to him, while gripping the knife that I pulled out of my waist band. He clearly see the knife, he gulps and moves to the side. "That's what I thought." I pull the door open and start to run. The door closes behind me and I hear Atom start calling for Bellamy.

"Bellamy, she got out!" Atom yells, I run faster. I don't want to be around any of them and I can't be with my brother, so I just run. I run for an hour before looking back, bad idea on my part. As soon as I turn to look back, me being clumsy, my foot catches a root, my ankle catches a sharp branch, slicing it open as I fall forward and over a steep hill, I roll for a good minute before landing at the bottom and my head hits a rock.

My eyes open at the bottom of the hill as I fell a presence over me. My sight is blurry, my head is dizzy and I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I can clearly see the outline of a large grounder. I start to whimper in my helpless state. I'm going to die, why the hell is it that every time I get outside of the camp, I just happen to run into a grounder. I slowly drift into unconsciousness as black eyes stare into my soul.

* * *

"Mom!" I flinch into a sitting position and sob. If only I were big enough to save my mom. I think that's why I started saving people from getting float, because I couldn't save my mom. Every time I remember my father's face as I floated him it makes me feel sick and at peace at the same time. He was rarely physically abusive, I don't even think he meant to be emotionally abusive. Don't get me wrong I loved my father for a time, we were close, but after I found out about what he had done to my mom, I couldn't bear the sight of him. When I started smoking weed, he didn't really care, he was mad when I started drinking, said it was inappropriate for a lady. Lady my ass! The first time he hit me was when I wasted five month of oxygen, I had increased the prisoner's oxygen to 100% instead of the 60% they were living off of. About a month after that was when I killed my father making me the youngest female murder on the Ark at the ripe age of 15 with only a few day until my 16th birthday. I was locked up for a year and two months, with ten months until my 18 birthday. Then they sent us to the ground, thinking we would let them know if it was safe to follow us down. I hope they never make it down here.

I dry my face and look around. How the hell did I get in a cave? I notice that I'm covered in a soft blanket with lots of pillows around me. The makeshift bed is very large and very soft. The ceiling of the cave is about fifteen feet high with a small hole in it. My head starts pounding really badly, I bring my hands to my head to grip the spot.

"Ugh." I groan, I go to get up and scream as I step on my bad foot. I fall to the floor, not able to support myself at all. I look to the entrance of the cave, noting that the entrance leads down a long hall, as I hear someone approaching. A large, dark shape appears in the door way with a red hot piece of iron in his hand, he starts to walk towards me.

"Uhh, Ahhhhh, Ahh." I attempt to get run on my bad foot. "Please, please don't hurt me." He keeps walking towards me, he grabs my foot, I yank it back causing my shoe and sock to slip off, I attempt to crawl away, but he catches my foot in a firm grip, I try to pull back as he lifts the hot iron, but it's no use. "No! Please! No! Ahhhhh!" I let out a high pitch scream as he brings the iron to my open wound, I then pass out from the pain.

* * *

_Clink…_

_Clink…_

_Clink…_

I gasp as I sit up, a small sound waking me up.

_Clink…_

"H-hello?"

_Clink…_

"Is anybody here?" I practically yell. I look down at my ankle, I pull my foot onto my knee to get a closer look. "He fixed it?" I question myself out loud. Why would he do that? I rotate my foot, I notice a little soreness to it, but it's nothing I can't handle. I slowly stand, in order to test it farther, I could walk on it, just very slowly. Walking around the small cave room, I notice a sharp object. Curious, I walk over to it. Picking it up, I notice it to be a long antler from some type of animal. I pick it up so I can use it as a weapon if need be. I look up at the small hole in the high cave ceiling. The moon is out, meaning it's still dark.

I limp out of the room and into the hall. I wonder where the grounder has gone. I don't know but I don't want to be here to find out. I pass the entrance, after I fall on my ass trying to pull it open. After walking about sixty feet, I put both of my hands on the wall. This damn injury is taking a lot of my energy.

"I just want to get out of here!" I yell and bang my fits against the wall, causing a bunch of small rocks to fall under my hands. I pause and look closer. A small hole in the wall, letting in just a pinch of moon light. A smirk broke across my face. I quickly start pulling rock from the wall, digging frantically. I have to get out, I will get out. After I make the hole about a foot and a half long and a foot and a half wide, I deemed it large enough to climb through and so I did. I fall a few feet to the ground, landing on my back, and knocking the air out of my lungs. After catching by breath, I scoot as close to the hillside as I possibly can. Looking around my, seeing that the coast is clear, I run as fast as my limp will let me.

I pause thirty minutes into my run to catch my breath. I don't even know if I'm going the right way. God I hope I am.

"Ahhhhh…!" I look up as I hear a scream. That sounds like Roma, a girl from camp that I don't particularly like, but if she's out here that mean Bellamy is out here, she follows him everywhere.

A hand goes over my mouth as I'm grabbed from behind. I scream into the hand, as the person who grabbed me runs and hides behind a large fallen tree. I just know it's the grounder that helped me. I could feel his hard muscles through his thick clothing as my lean body molds to his. He towers over my short frame, his hand stretches across my entire jaw. This man is large and made of pure muscle. I gasp as his pelvis curves around my ass. I turn my head and look into his eyes as I continue to gasp. I could feel him, that most intimate part of his body, his cock twitches, but other than that, he makes no other movement.

I see movement in the corner of my eye and my quickly look in that direction, only to see Roma running. She looks behind her, to see if anyone is following her. Then I see it, it's quick, but I see it, a spear soaring through the air, going straight through Roma's chest, pinning her to a tree. I shake my head quickly as tears run down my face. I could feel the grounders eyes on my face before he yank me away. I didn't like Roma, but she didn't deserve to die like that.

I run behind the grounder in a daze. I wish I could be cuddled up next to Jazz, I wonder if he made it through whatever Clarke had to do to him. I only got to spend such a short time with him. If he dies then I die, he's all I have. I don't have friends, not really. Just one, I met her a few months before I killed my father, I consider her my best friend. The people I talk to are acquaintances, and the few people who do call me friend, they just used me, being the Chancellors daughter and all gave you rights that no one else had, or so they thought, once they found out that I couldn't even leave my room, they stopped coming around.

"Mmhm…" I let out a soft sob as a single tear slides down my cheek. I stop and lean against a tree, causing the grounder to stop and look at me. "Sorry," I wipe my face. "M-my ankle, I can't walk any farther. I need a break." He marches up to me, causing me to fall backwards, and once again landing on my ass. "Ugh." He reaches down and lifts me into his arms as if I weight nothing. I stare at his face as I notice his scarf had fallen from his face. He has black paint in the shape of arrows coming down his face, from either side of his Mohawk, to the corners of his mouth. His skin is like dark Carmel, much like Bellamy's but slightly darker. He has a five o'clock shadow, making him look even masculine. His plump dark lips are the shape of a perfect cupids bow. I could feel myself lean in slightly, just wanting to kiss his perfect lip. His eyes snap to my face, and I quickly look away. I could have sworn I seen a smirk on his lips, but as I look back now, a second later, his face is still stern.

"Thank you. You saved my life." He didn't look at me as I spoke. "That girl back there, I knew her. So if she's here, then my friend is here." He still didn't look at me. "Please, you have to help him, too. They'll kill him!" he still didn't look at me. Maybe he doesn't… "You don't understand me, do you?" he finally looks at me, but stays quiet. Basically saying, no, I don't understand you. "Great!" Frustrated, I slump in his arms. Ten minutes later he gently sets me on the floor and bends down, checking around us before he unlocks and slides the door open. Jumping in first, he reaches out and grabs me by the waist, before dragging me in as well. He carries me in his arms once more as he walks the cave for another five, before finally setting me down in the middle of the small room.

"Why are you taking care of me? You found me at the bottom of that Ravine. You fixed my ankle." He's next to me suddenly and he pulls my hands together. I look into his eyes, not noticing what he is doing, until I feel the skin on my wrists pinch together. He's tying me up. Flashes of the night I got arrested flash before my eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" I question, panicking as he tightens the chains. "Please, don't do this. Ow, please stop it, No, stop it." I sob, pulling on the chain harder, causing them to tighten farther." STOP, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" he locks the chain to the wall and walks away. Tears streaming down my face, I curl into a ball on the cold hard floor. "You don't understand, nobody understands. Nobody ever understands." I hear him pause and look back at me, but my mind is too far away.

_**Flashback**_

_The restrains grow tighter as I struggle harder, this is not happening. As soon as I killed my father they arrested me, I can understand that. But what I can't understand is why the new Chancellor, Chancellor Jaha is dragging me to the floating room from my cell. Chancellor Jaha has always been like an uncle to me and I get on well with his son Wells._

"_Please, Uncle Theo, please don't do this. You have to understand why I did it, please!" I struggle even harder the closer we got to the door._

"_All I understand is, you killed my best friend and that your mother was a whore. You deserve no mercy and you will receive none from me!" He spits through his teeth. He opens the door to the floating room and shoves me to my knees just inside the room._

"_NO! PLEASE UNCLE THEO, PLEASE! I love my mother, and I loved my father, but I couldn't take it anymore. Every time I see his face, it reminds me that he kill my mother, do you know how many time I've tried to kill myself, thinking it was my fault? Do you know how many scars I have on my body because my father lived? By the time I realized it wasn't my fault, my sprite, my soul was destroyed. The only way I could have gotten it back, is if the person who caused my pain was dead." I sob, I cry for my mom, I cry for my dad, I cry for my brother, but most importantly I cry for myself, for my soul._

"_Tell my Isabella, did it work, killing the only person that truly loved you? Did you get your damn soul back?" I stop crying and look him square in the eyes._

"_Yes, I don't feel scare of him anymore." I say with a radiating smile._

"_No, but you should now be scared of me." He kicks me in the stomach and walks out of the door, shutting it behind him._

"_Jaha, don't do this! PLEAHEHEHESE!" I scream/sob the last of my please._

"_I told you! See I told you she was missing from her cell" my tear soaked face looks up as I hear my best friend's voice._

"_R-raven?" I sob with joy._

"_Chancellor Jaha, step away from the panel. This is not who you are. Don't stoop to her level. The girl is only 15 years old. You've treated her like a daughter since the day she was born. You'll regret this later. Come on, let's go get you sober." Jack Griffin says pulling Jaha away. Marcus Kane and Raven take me back to my cell._

"_Sleep well Miss Swan. I'll be outside, say your goodbye, and make it quick." He nods and walks out._

"_Bella, I told you not to do it, you were almost free. You are almost of age, you could have moved out and you'd have been free and you'd never have had to see your father again." Raven cries, hugging me tightly._

"_I love you Rae, May we meet again sister." I gently push her to the door._

"_May we meet again." She turns and runs from the room._

_An hour later my cell door creaks open. I look up to see the evil eyes of Jaha. My head starts to shake fast._

"_No, you can't be here! Leave me alone!" I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks as he comes at me. One of his hands wrapped around my neck and the other starts hitting me in random places of my body. He throws me on the floor by my neck. Using both hands he continues to beat me, bruises already forming on my body. I black out at some point, only waking to the sound of my cell door closing. I feel heavy, like when your foot falls asleep and you know you have to move it in order to wake it up, to shake of the numbness. I know, if I shake off the numbness, the pain will consume me. I slowly crawl to my bed and drift off into my numbness. _

_**End Flashback**_

I didn't even realize that I was sitting, let alone rocking back and forth, mumbling nobody understands. I didn't feel the sharp rock in my hand moving in short horizontal lines across my forearm, drawing blood from under my skin. Not until a rough, firm grip stops my hand movements. I look up into angry eyes, but my eyes are not focused and I don't see how angry his are. He saw something he didn't like and his face converts into sadness, just for a quick second, then his face is controlled again. But that quick second snaps me out of my daze. I quickly look down at my arm, blood, not much, but enough. I frantically throw the rock and shrink in on myself.

"I'm not that person, I'm not that person, I am not that person!" I tell myself. I look at the grounder and blush, horrified by my actions. "I'm sorry." I don't know why I apologized, but I felt it necessary. He just give a deep groan. He grabs the lock key and is about to unlock my chain, but the sound of a sickening crack, the sexy grounders eyes roll to the back of his head. Behind him stands Bellamy, Finn, a girl named Monroe, Miller and… Jasper.

"Jasper? Jasper is that really you?" I sob as he and Bellamy run to me.

"Yes, yes it's me, when I woke up and you were gone, they said you were missing. I went bat shit crazy. Don't you ever disappear on my again." Jasper grabs the key and unlocks me, we can't get our hand around each other fast enough, and we hug for a long minute. Crying to each other, telling each other its okay, we're okay.

"We need to leave, before he wakes up." I say as the guys look at the grounder.

"No, he not going to wake up!" Jasper spits towards the grounder, grabbing the grounders spear.

"Jasper, no! Stop!" I basically scream at him. "He didn't hurt me! Let's just go." I beg to him.

"No, they started this. Move. Finn." He has nothing but hate in his eyes.

"The foghorn." Finn whispers, I have no idea what he's talking about. Swiftly the grounder rolls over fast and stabs Finn in the ribs. Jasper goes at the grounder with the spear, but the grounder fights back hard. I kneel next to Finn as the men fight. I hear a body fall to the floor, I look over and see the grounder has the spear to Jasper's head.

"NO! Please, stop that's my brother." The grounder looks over at me, seeing the panic in my eyes, and he withdrawals the spear. Bellamy sneaks behind the grounder and hits him over the head with a large stone. "NO!" I rush to the grounders side, only to be pulled back by Bellamy. "No, get you filthy hands off of me! He stopped, why the fuck did you do that! I hate you Bellamy Blake!" he flinches back from me, I storm over to Finn, calling Monroe to help me carry him. "And you better leave him alive!" Monroe and I leave the cave, both of us shouldering Finn. It takes us an hour to get back to camp and I still don't see the boys behind us.

"Clarke! Where's Clarke." I yell frantically.

"I'm here, what's the matter-… Oh, my God, Finn." She yells and rushes to our side, pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. "Oh my god, he's alive. Come on let's get him inside." A couple of guys grab Finn from Monroe and me.

"Finn? Oh, no." I hear a whisper from behind me. I turn around, only to find my best friend Raven Reyes.

"Raven?" I question, her head turns to the sound of her name, her eyes widen as spots me.

"Bella? Oh, my, god Bella!" she runs and hugs me. "Bella I thought you were dead, I saw what the council was working on, they were keeping taps on all of your health. Your board was darkened, meaning you were terminated. I didn't know what to think or what to do, so I volunteered in Abby Griffins place to come to earth. I can't believe you're alive." She says so fast that I can hardly understand her.

"I'm, I'm okay, and really I'm-…" I'm cut off as Bellamy, Jasper, and Miller walk in. "Hey, Raven I'll catch up with you in a minute." She nods and runs to the drop ship. I turn, heading for the gate. I'm going to go check on my grounder. I should get there in thirty minutes-… wait, my grounder? Where the hell did that come from? I feel Bellamy grab my arm as I'm about to walk out of the gate.

"Hey? Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asks in a rough voice. I snatch my arm back from him.

"Last time I checked, I was single and could do whatever the hell I want to do. Leave me alone!" I turn around to walk out, but he grabs my arm again. This time I push him hard enough to stumble away from me.

"Why were you defending him?" Oh, he jealous, I can hear it in his voice as he spoke.

"Because, contrary to your beliefs, he saved my life." I spit through my teeth.

"No, you're wrong. _I_ saved you life. For all you know, he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their traps." He says glaring at me.

"No, I don't think so." I meet him glare for glare. If he really thinks he saved me, he must be blind.

"That's the problem you don't _think_, Bella! They killed three of our people today. What if it was Octavia, or your brother? And if you would have let us kill him, when we had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now!" he says, raising his voice to a yell.

"No, stop it, stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Finn was not my fault. I WANTED TO LEAVE! So if Finn dies in there, that on you and Jasper. Everything that's gone wrong is because of you! As for your sister, you got Octavia locked up on the Ark! You wanted your sister to go to that stupid DANCE. You got your mother sent to death!" he flinches back not expecting to hear any of that and to be honest I didn't mean to say that, especially with Octavia standing behind Bellamy. He's pissed, he sniffles as his nostrils flare.

"Me? My mom was floated for having Octavia." Bellamy says, Octavia's eyes spring with tears. Bellamy doesn't notice her, and continues to accuse his sister. "My mom is dead because she's alive! That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day she was born." Octavia let out a painful sob and run to the drop ship. Bellamy's face morphs in to guilt as he watches Octavia runaway. He turns to me with the angriest look I've ever seen. "What the hell did you do?!" he demands, balling up his fists and stepping towards me. I flinch back. He sees the frightened look flash in my eyes and he steps back. I take a deep breath and reply.

"I didn't do anything, Bellamy that was all you, again! You can't keep me locked in here forever. I am going to leave, and when I do, I will never come back. Oh, and don't take my brother out on any more of you little missions. You always get someone killed." Shaking my head, I walk to the drop ship.

"…so sorry. Wells is-… Wells is dead." I walk in as Clarke says that.

"What, Wells is dead?" I question, everyone turns to me.

"Yeah, he died three days ago." Octavia whispers to me, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Three-… How long was I gone?" I question, absolutely confused.

"You were gone for six day Bella." Six days? What the hell? I remember waking up only twice. Damn no wonder why I'm so hungry.

"Patch Clarke through to medical, she needs Abby, when they are finished, patch her through to me." I hear Jaha's voice, but I do not see him.

"Where's his voice coming from?" I look around, panicked.

"Don't worry, Raven just fixed the radio." Some kid says, I just wave him off. After thirty minutes of preparing, they are ready to fix Finn.

"Okay I'm going to talk you through this step by step." Abby explains as a large gust of wind rocks the entire drop ship. It's not safe to do this in here, there is too much movement.

Doctor Abby tries to say something, but the radio go all static.

"Raven, Raven what going on?" Clarke asks, obviously scared for Finn. Hmm I wonder when they became a thing.

"It's not the radio, it's the damn storm!" she says through her teeth. There is obviously tension between the girls. After a little bit the radio starts working again. Octavia walks in with two tin cans full of Monty's moonshine. Hmm I'm going to have to ask him to make me some.

"The storms getting worse." Clarke comments as something hit's the side of the drop ship. "Monroe, close the door."

"We still have people out there." She says refusing to close the door.

"Monty, Jasper and Bellamy aren't back yet." Octavia says nonchalantly.

"Wait, Jasper's with Bellamy? That's it! I'm killing him. I told Bellamy not to take my brother anywhere with him!" I grab my knife and start for the door.

"Bella, your brother is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Clarke says washing her hands in moonshine.

"Yeah, I know that, but its other people's decisions that are almost getting him killed." I glare at her. She rolls her eyes and looks away. Raven comes running in with a needle and Octavia runs up to the second level to get some wire, so they can stitch Finn back up when they are done.

"Tell me you can do this." Raven tells Clarke, Clarke ignores me and stares at Raven.

"Hey! They are back!" Monroe shouts pulling back the shade that's covering the door.

"Jasper!" I smile and take a step towards him, relief flooding my features. "Where were you-…?" I stop mid-sentence as they drag someone in.

"Is that a grounder?" a random kid asks as the boys throw the grounder on to the floor. My grounder! His hands and feet are bound, his eyes are blind folded, and his mouth is gagged. He wasn't moving, so it's obvious he's unconscious.

"What the HELL are you doing Bellamy?" I walk up to him and push him.

"It's time we got some answers." He looks around the drop ship everyone either agrees with him or looks on in fear.

"Oh, you mean revenge?" I say standing over the grounder.

"I mean Intel. Now get him upstairs." He nods his head to the ladder. Jasper and Miller grab his arms while Bellamy grabs his feet.

"Bellamy, Bella's right-…"

"Clarke, honey, we're ready." Clarke ignores Abby as she continues to stare at Bellamy. "Can you hear me?"

"Look, this is not who we are." She tries to reason with him.

"Clarke? Are you there honey?" Abby continues.

"It is now." He finishes. I run up to the second level before them and slam the door shut. "Damn it Bella, open the damn door.

"No, please Bell, you don't have to do this." I sob, I need him to understand. There is something different about this grounder. But he pushes and pushes, throwing me off the door and landing on my back. They quickly restrain him in a standing position. As they tighten the ropes the grounder wakes up. He see Bellamy and gives him a deadly glare.

"Whoa, He's awake." Miller says pulling on the rope.

"Tie him tighter. The last thing we need is this bastard getting free." Bellamy commands.

"Please, Bellamy, please don't hurt him." I pull on Bellamy's shelve trying to get him to his attention. But he just pushes me against the wall roughly, causing the grounder to pull against the restrains angrily. It looks like he's trying to come to me. I push Bellamy away from me and slowly walk toward the grounder, with a worried look on my face.

"Bella, get the hell out of here." Miller says, thinking he can tell me what to do.

"I told you he was protecting me! You didn't have to do this!" I shout to the few people in the room.

"This isn't about you. I'm doing this for all of us." Bellamy says, thinking he really is doing this for everyone.

"You did that for all of us?" I point to the grounders bloody, cut up face. Under all the blood though, I can see how handsome he really is.

"Oh, no I did that for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and John and Roma." He says forcefully.

"It wasn't even him." I slightly raise my voice.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! We need to know what we're up against. How many of them are there and why there are killing us. And he's going to tell us! Right now!" he screams at me, grabbing my arm firmly, causing the grounder to go wild again. I slap Bellamy hard in the face, forcing his hand off of me.

"You need to stop putting you FUCKING HANDS on me! I've been abused almost my whole god forsaken life and I will NOT let another bastard touch me in that way ever again! Next time you touch me, I will cut you fucking hand off." I move away from him, and closer to the grounder, the grounder has his glare fixed on Bellamy.

"Get her out of here! Better yet, just hold her in the corner." Bellamy says to Miller. The grounder behind me tenses.

"Touch me, and you will regret it." Miller and some other guy grab my arms and drags me to a chair about fifteen feet away from, but still in front of my grounder so that I can see everything they do to him. I let them sit me down. They don't know what's coming to them. "You know, I don't even think he speaks English, he won't understand you..."

"Just shut up Bella!" Bellamy orders, I just glare at him and cross my arm over my chest. I look away from Bellamy and stare into my grounders eyes. He seems so worried, but he doesn't look worried for himself, but for me.

* * *

**This was a long chapter to write. I hope you all liked it. I hope you leave a review, they make me happy.**


	5. Jobi Nuts

**Hey everyone, how have you been enjoying the story so far? I know that I always enjoy writing it for all of you that read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The 100.**

* * *

"**You need to stop putting you FUCKING HANDS on me! I've been abused almost my whole god forsaken life and I will NOT let another bastard touch me in that way ever again! Next time you touch me, I will cut you fucking hand off." I move away from him, and closer to the grounder, the grounder has his glare fixed on Bellamy.**

"**Get her out of here! Better yet, just hold her in the corner." Bellamy says to Miller. The grounder behind me tenses.**

"**Touch me, and you will regret it." Miller and some other guy grab my arms and drags me to a chair about fifteen feet away from, but still in front of my grounder so that I can see everything they do to him. I let them sit me down. They don't know what's coming to them. "You know, I don't even think he speaks English, he won't understand you..."**

"**Just shut up Bella!" Bellamy orders, I just glare at him and cross my arm over my chest. I look away from Bellamy and stare into my grounders eyes. He seems so worried, but he doesn't look worried for himself, but for me.**

* * *

"Just TELL us how many are there of your people!" I sigh as Bellamy continues his useless questioning. Bellamy and I are the only ones left in the room, the others got bored after the first thirty minutes. "Tell me what you know!" the grounder stays quiet, staring Bellamy down with a glare. Bellamy let out a frustrated sigh and turns to me. "Can you get him to talk?" he asks pinching the bridge of his nose, I stay quiet and glare at him, following the grounders lead.

"Fine be like that!" Miller, Jasper, Atom and a couple other guy come back into the room as the drop ship gives a sudden and large jolt causing everyone to fall to the floor except the grounder. I hit my head on the cushion of one of the seats, lucky the cushion was there, I most likely would have had some kind of head trauma. I need to heal from my current wounds before getting anymore. "Miller, go see what that was." Miller takes off running as Bellamy paces back and forth after picking himself off of the floor. After about two minutes Miller comes rushing back in, out of breath. "What the hell was it? We under attack or not?" Bellamy demands the answers.

"Just some storm damage. We're okay." Miller says closing the hatch back up.

"We're going to try this one more time. What your name?" with each question Bellamy asks he takes a few steps closer to the grounder until he ends up in his face. "Where is your camp? How many of you are there?" Bellamy spit the answers so fast that even if the grounder wanted to answer he wouldn't be able to. The grounder grunts in pain from standing and having his arms stretched out for such a long time. His arms flex, showing the rippling muscles. How can a man be so perfect, rough, frightening, and sexy all at the same time?

"Hey. Bellamy, check it out." Miller calls out, digging through the grounders belongings.

"Quit going through his things! Don't you think you've disrespected him enough?" I say, but I just get ignored. The grounder glances at me curiously then returns his glare to the boys.

"What is all this stuff?" Miller questions holding up a small tin with different vials of liquid in them.

"Who the hell know with these people?" he makes me so angry. He speaks of the grounders as if they are animals. They are people just like we are. They are most likely just trying to protect their own people just like we are, in all honesty we are not that very different. They've killed some of us and I know that my people have killed some of the grounders people. Bellamy picks up a light brown leather covered book and opens it, the grounder starts thrusting around, trying to pull his hands free. He obviously doesn't want them going through that journal. "I think we found something he doesn't want us to see, Miller." Bellamy smirks and Miller laughs.

"Bellamy, if you go through that, I will never forgive you." He glances at me then back at the book.

"Sorry princess, this is more important." Oh, so it's princess now? He only calls the privileged that. He starts flipping through the pages as a single tear slips down my face. He's just one more person who's broken a promise to me. He told me he would always be there for me. Am I too damaged to be loved? To be taken care of? I've been taking care of myself for so long, I just want someone to care for me, even if it's just a little bit. Well, all I know is that this is the last tear that I will ever cry for Bellamy Blake. "These aren't bad." Bellamy mumble then stops on a page. He looks at me then the grounder, then the book again. I don't even try to look at what's in the book, no matter how curious I am, it's not my business. "He's been watching you since we got here Bella! Look at this." He shoves the book in my face, but I turn my head away. He moves the book with head so I snap my eyes close. "I said LOOK BELLA! Can't you see what kind of freak he is Bella? I told you we can't trust him!" he yells in my face.

When I don't open my eyes he grabs my jaw tightly, the slight pinch of pain causes my eyes to snap open. But instead of looking at the book I glare at him with as much hate as I can get into one single look. From the corner of my eye I can see the fury in the grounders movements as Bellamy puts his hands on me.

"You're. Hurting. Me." I spit through clinched teeth.

"Then look at the book." He says. Jasper moves forward. I can see the obvious anger on his face.

"Bellamy, what the hell? Let her go. Now!" Jasper speaks as he goes to grab Bellamy's shoulder, but I shake my head at him and he drops his hand before it can even touch Bellamy. I drop my gaze to the damn book, only to see several sketches of myself. They are so beautiful I almost didn't know it was me. The first one is of me playing the guitar, a peaceful look upon my face. The second is of me, leaning against a tree with an orange flower in my hair. It was obvious these drawing are from the day I first met the grounder.

"You can get your hands off of me now." I look back up at him and jerk away from him.

"That's all you're going to say? You're not going to get mad at this pervert for stalking you?" he shakes his head.

"No I'm not, because these were drawn after I met him. The day that Jasper was taken I ran into him. You remember, the day you left me behind, just a few hours after you FUCKED me? Yeah, I remember that day VERY fucking clearly!" he stumbles back from me, not knowing what to say, he starts flipping through the book again.

"It's our camp, the layout and everything. Look I bet if count the tally marks they would add up to 102, that's the number of people sent down from the ark, 10 are scratched out. That's the number of people that have died. He been watching all of us from day 1." All he does is stare at the grounder in disgusted.

"What the hell is that thing?" a guy named drew asks looking at one of the drawings. He shows Bellamy and Bellamy shows the grounder.

"Friend of yours?" just then the hatch opens and out steps Clarke, she tries to step passed Drew but he blocks the way.

"Get the hell out of my way." She says simply.

"It's okay. Let her through." Bellamy says and Drew steps aside. Clarke stops in front of the grounder, taking in the wounds that Bellamy has given him. She stares at the grounder with sympathy.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now." She shakes her head as she speaks to Bellamy.

"Who cares?" he tells her pulling her away a few feet. "How's Finn?" he questions the boys health.

"He's alive. And the grounders people will care." She says trying and failing to whisper. "How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will come looking for him, Bellamy."

"Relax, Clarke. No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm we didn't see a soul on the way back." He says as if it's that simple. In any case I hope they do come. "Okay. In case you missed it, are already killing us. How many more of our people need to die until you realize we're fighting a war?"

"We are not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him." Clarke say looking at his delicious body. MINE! Whoa, where the hell did that come from? "We can't win."

"You're right. We can't. If we don't fight." They stare at each other until they hear Ravens voice from the first floor.

"Clarke, he's seizing!" she shouts, panicked.

"On my way." With that Clarke runs and climbs down the ladder as fast as she can. Bellamy automatically closes and locks the hatch. He walks up to the grounder and punches him in the gut. I don't even try to plea, to make them stop because I go ignored and unnoticed. Bellamy continues to beat him until someone starts banging on the hatch.

"Hey! Open the door." Clarke shouts are muffled. Miller opens the door, but continues to block her way up. "Get out of my way Miller. Now!" she shouts when he doesn't move. Bellamy nods his head and Miller reluctantly moves for her. She marches up to the grounder and pull a knife out. I immediately stand and try to go for the knife but Miller pushes me back.

"What's on this?" she questions holding it closer to his face causing me to tense. He just stares at her not even blinking.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy moves right next to her.

"He poisoned the damn blade!" Clarke shouts looking at Bellamy then back at the grounder. "All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did. WHAT IS ON IT? Is there an antidote? "She continues to yell.

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you." I say as the grounder continues to stare Clarke.

"The vials." Bellamy runs to the grounders thing and grabs them. "It's got to be in here." Clarke runs to Bellamy's side and throws the grounders dagger, which lands next to my feet.

"You'd have to stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." Clarke says, her voice shaking. "Which one?" Clarke asks as I eye the dagger.

"Answer the damn question." Bellamy demands.

"Show them, please." I beg him. I know they are going to torture him, but the grounder just looks on.

"Which one? Our friend is dying in there and you can stop that." Clarke cries. Finn's not my friend, but I'll keep that to myself, I don't think it will help the situation. The grounder still says nothing causing Bellamy to break.

"I'll make him talk." He starts walking towards the grounder but I grab his arm.

"Bellamy, no!" I shout but he shoves me back.

"He WANTS Finn to die. Why can't you see that?" He yells in my face then turns to Clarke. "Do you want him to live or not?" she stays quiet, thinking about what to do.

"Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! Please! He was protecting me. He save my life, more than once." I try to reason with her.

"We're talking about Finn's life, Bella." Bellamy roars and looks at Clarke. I just stare at them shaking my head, out of breath from yelling. Clarke's eyes go blank. I close my eyes and tears fall from them, already knowing what she decided.

"Do it." She nods her head to Bellamy.

"No!" I whisper brokenly as Bellamy starts yanking the seat harnesses from the seat. "Just tell them, please!" I cry to the grounder, he stares at me with sadness as Miller, grabs my arm and pulls me back. "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't be happening to you. This is all my fault." I say, looking in the grounders eyes. I shove Miller away from me and cross my arms over my chest. Bellamy walk up to the grounder with the harness in his hand and the buckle still attached to the end of it. He pulls out his blade and cuts the grounders shirt off. I can't help but to selfishly stare at the grounders body. The body of a God. Toned and tight on every surface of his body. Tattoos and scars all over him.

"You're going to show us the antidote or you're going to wish you had." Bellamy continues to cut away his shirt. The grounder sways back and forth as Bellamy steps away.

"Bellamy, no please." He looks at me, then swing the makeshift whip. It makes contact, hard, to his rib. He let out a painful grunt that sends a horrible chill throughout my body. Clarke face pinches with pain as she hears the slick contact between the whip and my grounders skin. Bellamy swings, once, twice, three more times before Clarke drops to her knee in front of him, spreading out the vials at his feet.

"Please. Which one's the antidote?" she looks up at him, expecting an answer.

"Just tell them." I don't even consider myself a part of them anymore. I can't stand to see him in anymore pain. He looks at me with fondness, and sympathy, and something else that I can't seem to place, I've never been given this look before, so I'm unsure of what it is.

"Move Clarke." Bellamy says softly, she sighs and drops her head and moves out of the way. The grounders ads flex, waiting for the next painful blow. I can't stand his painful grunts so I close my eyes and think of earlier today when I was staring at his lips and he had caught me staring and he smirked. What would it be like to have kissed him? I can feel a slow smile spread across my face. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me in that way again, all the while Bellamy whipping him. Bellamy swings again, but harder, causing the grounders eyes to roll back then open again.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Clarke! He's getting worse!" raven calls out panicking.

"We are running out of time." She slides to the grounders feet. "Which one? Which one is it? If you tell us, he'll stop. Please tell us which one is the antidote and this could all end." Once again, he just stares at her. I back up with a silent sob. They are going to end up killing him. Bellamy throws the whip and grabs something from under the seat.

"If that's not going to work, then maybe this will." He shows us a long nail at least five inches long. "Clarke, you don't have to be here for this."

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote." Clarke says sounding sick to her stomach.

"Last chance." Bellamy stares at the grounder for a minute, then too quick for anyone to stop him, anyone meaning me, he shoves the nail through the center of the grounders palm. The grounder doesn't even scream. But I scream, and tears fall from my eyes as I sob. He doesn't deserve this. His handshakes violently as he clinches his teeth together and grunts.

"What taking so long?" Raven says climbing up to us. "He stopped breathing."

"WHAT?" Clarke goes to run to Finn but Raven stops her.

"He started again, but next time he might not." She says worrying for Finn.

"He won't tell us anything." Clarke says in frustration.

"Want to bet?" she walk furiously to the wall and pulls out to electrical cables, shocking them together, causing the grounder to jump and try to back away. He's never seen electricity before.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy questions curiously.

"Showing him something new." She shouts and touches it to his skin electrifying him causing him to let out a deep yell. I cover my mouth to hide my screams and sobs. How can they do this to another human being? "Which one is it? Come on!" he tries to catch his breath, he doesn't answer so she shocks him again. I start panicking and I look around for something to stop Raven. I turn around when I remember the grounders dagger. I run and grab it and hold it tightly in my fist. "He's all I have." Raven sobs.

"No more! STOP!" everyone goes quit and turns to me.

"He's letting Finn die." She says like I care. I bring the poisoned blade to my arm and slice through a few layers of skin. I feel the poison enter my body immediately. Clarke, Raven and Bellamy rush to try and stop me. But they are not fast enough. The grounder looks at me with wide eyes and weakly thrusts around, trying to come to my aid.

"Bella, what the hell did you do?" Bellamy asks and throws the blade from my hand.

"He won't let me die!" I move towards the grounder, but Bellamy stops me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't TOUCH me. Don't act like any of you care for me. You wouldn't listen to me, nobody ever listens to me. NOBODY EVER UNDERSTANDS ME!" I sob and walk to the grounder. The others, silent and ashamed stand where I just was, none follow me. I touch the grounders cheek as more silent tears fall down my face. I bend and pick up the vials, and hold the out for him to see. Everyone watches in silence, watching our interaction.

"This one?" I whisper, he doesn't do anything so I move on to the next one. "Is it this one?" I continue, staring into his black pain filled eyes, until I get to the third one. "This one?" he shakes his head in a weak no, and points with his nose to the last vial. I grab it with a shaking hand and hold it up to his face. "This one? Yeah? Good, that's good." I go to give it to Clarke's outstretched hand, but the grounder grunts and I turn to look at him, vial still in my hand. He nods at the small vial, "What?" he grunts and nods again to the vial then nods at me. "You- you want me to drink first?" I say pointing at the antidote then at my mouth. He nods his head.

I take two small sips and hand it to Raven, catching her hand as she turns to leave. Everyone looks back at me, Bellamy has been looking between me and the grounder in shock, since I touch the grounders cheek tenderly, and I speak in a weak, but deadly voice. "If this is how we do things, none of us deserve to live another day. We are not SAVAGES! We don't torture people! I saved people on the Ark, this is not what I do, and this is not what WE do. How do you think Finn would feel about what you guys did here today? You're lucky I don't wish Finn dead." I spit at all of them and turn away facing my grounder. Everyone but Bellamy shuffle out of the room.

"Bell-…"

"I have nothing to say to you." I say quietly, while wrapping my arm with an extra piece of the harness that they didn't use.

"I just want to say that I'm-…"

"Sorry? Is that the word you were going to say, _Chancellor_? Because if it is, you can go and fuck yourself, along with the rest of _your_ people." I clench my teeth around my words, making them even harsher than they already are.

"Bell-…"

"Just go! Leave!" I hear him shuffle out. I let out a soft cry, then my sobs and tears come flowing freely. "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" I scream and I start throwing things, old light bulbs, clothes, I kick over the buckets of package berries and nuts, and the empty water jugs. And I just collapse to the floor into a disgusting, sobbing mess. The grounder struggles, wanting to be free, he stares at me, looking helpless as I cry. Suddenly the hatch opens and I dash my way in front of the grounder, pressing my back softly to his chest protectively and he leans into me. I see Clarke as she makes her way over to us and she sets a bucket of water, cleaning rags and gauze on the floor next to my feet. My eyes follow her as she moves to the nail in my grounders hand. He lets her pull it out, but my eyes stay trained on her. She grabs a rag and drenches it in the warm water. She bring the wet rag up to clean the wound, but he closes his fist and moves his hand away from her, she tries again, but his reaction is the same.

"Hey. Hey come on." She grabs the back of his hand but he keeps it closed. "Look, I need to clean this or it will get infected." He moves his hand back again.

"I'll do it! Just stop touching him." I demand and she drops her hands from him.

"I don't understand why he won't let me, I mean he has to know that it will get infected." She says stupidly.

"Well what the hell did you expect, Clarke? You know, for someone so smart you really are dumb. YOU just gave someone permission to torture and electrocute him, he doesn't trust you. And you know what? I am right there with him. I don't trust any of you that were involved in his torture." I spat, bending to grab a clean rag and dipping it into the water. I look at him for a second, he opens his hand to me. He trusts me. With a gentle hand I slowly dab on the wound, careful not to put too much pressure on it.

"I never wanted him to get hurt, Bella." I turn my head slightly towards her, then get back to cleaning the grounders palm. "You have to know that. I just wanted to save Finn."

"For the record, you didn't save Finn. That was me. But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better. So you can go fuck off now." I say not even looking at her, she retreats and closes the hatch behind her.

"I'm so sorry. You saved my life, took care of me for almost a week and look- look at the thanks you get. I never wanted this to happen to you. It hurt me so much to have to watch what they were doing to you." A single tear slides down my cheek as I continue to clean his hand. Shocking me, his large thumb unfolds and caresses the back of my small hand. I stare at our hands for a long minute before fixing my green eyes on his black beautiful eyes. He swallows deeply and opens he mouth.

"Th-ank… you." He whisper softly, his voice is deep and erotic, it does things to my body that not even Bellamy made me feel.

"You don't have to thank me. This never should have happened to you in the first place." I say still shocked that he spoke, he just nods at my answer. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water and food." I drop my rag into the water and I start down the ladder, looking back at him three times before descending. "If anyone goes up there, I'm slicing some part of their body." I say as Finn opens his eyes and looks at Clarke.

"Hey." He whispers to her.

"Hi." She whisper back, tears in her eyes.

"Nice save Clarke." He smirks.

"Actually I saved your ass. And yeah if you count the badly beaten and torture grounder upstairs as nice save, then sure it was a great save." I say sarcastically as I walk towards the door. "Oh and in my opinion, you should have died. And mark my words you will die, one way or another." With that said, I skip to the water shack, only to find Raven there, oh lucky for me. I roll my eyes at her as she looks at me. I bring one of the grounders bloody rags up and begin to wring it out.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." She says trying to be friendly.

"You did, when you were torturing him." I grit my teeth and continue to wash the rag.

"Fin was dying. I'm not going to apologize for doing what I had to do." I have the sudden urge to slap the bitch, yeah she's my friend, but she had no right to do what she did.

"Well, don't except me to apologize for doing what I _have_ to do." She looks as me slightly frightened. She knows what I'm capable of and how far I will go to protect someone I care for. She knows how my mind works. "You know I care about him, the grounder, the one you electrocuted." She gulps as I grab a pouch of water and an apple and start walking away. But I stop at the door and turn back to her. "It must really suck to have come all the way down here only to find out that your boyfriend is fucking somebody else." And with that I leave, hearing her gasp and muffled sob and return to the drop ship, only to find Bellamy and Clarke are gone.

"Where are they?" I ask as Miller and Jasper have Finn by the shoulders. Looks like he moving to his tent.

"They went looking for supplies that Jaha told them about, not too far from here." Jasper says popping a handful of nuts into his mouth. "Here, eat something." He tosses me a few bags of nuts.

"Thanks baby brother. I'm going to go feed the grounder. Stay out of trouble." I look at him pointedly. He just smirks, eating another handful of nuts. I eat a bag before climbing the ladder up to the second floor. I see Octavia looking at the grounder curiously, the grounder just glares at her lightly. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Please don't cut me. I was just curious, Bellamy didn't let me up here. So now that he's gone I can see for myself what all the hype is about..." I stare at her for a minute and decide I can trust her.

"I won't tell Bellamy, if you do something for me." I smile sweetly at her, while eating some more nuts.

"Yes anything." She says smiling back at me. I walk up to her and whisper in her ear.

"Go cause a distraction. So I can get the grounder out of here. I know for a fact that if he's here when they get back, they'll kill him. Can you do that for me?" I tell her in her ear while staring at the grounder. He looks deeply into my eyes, his eyes narrow slightly, playfully. I just smirk at him.

"Yes, consider it done." She says out loud.

"Good, pound four times on the door when it's all clear." She nods and leaves the room. I close and shove a container on top of the door so that nobody can come in. I grab the grounders food and water and walk over to him. Setting down the food, I raise the water to his plumb lips.

"It's good isn't it?" I says giving him another drinking then patting his mouth dry with the back of my hand. "Sorry Octavia was just staring at you like that, she says she wasn't able to see you earlier because of her brother. She was curious about you so she snuck up here as soon as her brother left, her brothers a total dick." He let out a deep chuckle. And I smile at him. "You do understand me." I say biting my lower lip. "I knew it." I walk over to the bucket of water and grab the wet rag. "Let me get you cleaned up real quick." I walk up to him and slowly dragging the rag across his defined abs, I become mesmerized by every curve, bump, and ridge of his delicious stomach muscles. I almost touch one of his cut and wince. "This is all my fault, if only I didn't freak out when you locked me up at the cave. You would understand if you knew how I grew up." I gently wipe the blood off his mouth and head, I focus more on his lips though.

"My…name…is…Lincoln." He says slowly. Lincoln… Hmm it suits him very well.

"Lincoln? Well, I'm Bella." He looks down at my lips then back to my eyes.

"Well, is that it? Is that all you're going to say?" I says softly, staring at his handsome face.

"It is not safe for us to talk." He whispers. But for some reason I start giggling. I don't mean to laugh, I don't know why I'm laughing. Lincoln, looks as startled as I feel. After I stop laughing I ask him a question.

"Well if it's not safe to talk, then why did you tell me your name?" I bit my lip, curious.

"Because I want you to remember me after I'm dead." He says, awe poor thing, he really thinks that I'm going to let them kill him.

"You're not going to die, please don't says that. I will not let that happen to you." I say touching his chest gently.

"Bella… this only ends on way." He explains, I grab my knife from my hip and bring it to the rope tied around his wrist. "What are you doing?" He whispers, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"We are leaving, I don't accept that this ends in only one way. We choose our own path, I choose to go my own way. I decide what's best for myself." I drop to my knees and cut the rope around his feet as he pulls his right hand free.

"Bella, I don't want to put you in any danger." I look up at him and smile.

"If I do come across danger, it would be my fault, my choice. Are you going to take my choices away from me Lincoln?" he shakes his head no.

"We will have a long and dangerous road ahead of us, if you decide to come with me. It will not be easy." He warns me.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way-…"

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

Lincoln quickly pulls me behind his body and takes a defensive stance. I rub his back as I see how tense his muscles are.

"It's okay Lincoln, it's just Octavia, and she's helping us." I slowly walk out from behind him. I walk over to the door, kicking the container off of the top and pull it open. Octavia throws in a hand full of clothes then climbs in.

"We, don't have much time, we have to hurry." She says as I grab the clothes and turn to hand them to Lincoln but I stop short and gasp.

"Mom?" I whisper as I stare into the green eyes of my dead mother. She smile gently at me with her perfect teeth,

"Hi sweetheart." She whispers back, he soothing voice washes over me, relaxing my body. I look around us and realize that we are in my prison cell in the skybox on the Ark. I can see all of my drawings, covering the majority of the cell walls. I shake my head quickly. I shouldn't be here. I look back at my mom sadly. She smiles again.

"You're not real, are you?" I ask, tears spill from my eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I were." I gasp as her hand caresses my cheek.

"I need you so much mom, I don't know what I'm doing." I cry as I sink down to the floor, she follows, taking my hand in both of hers.

"I know sweetie, but you just have to follow you heart. I am so proud of you my beautiful Isabella." She kisses my forehead but I pull back.

"How can you be proud of me? I killed dad, I killed all of those guardsmen when I didn't mean to. I just couldn't risk dad hurting more people, he kept me away from Jasper. I didn't know what to do anymore, I couldn't take the beatings anymore mom." I cry, but she smiles.

"Isabella, Charlie Swan became a terrible man after I had gotten pregnant with you. You see, we tried and tried to get pregnant, but there was a problem with Charlie, his sperm count was so low that it was almost nonexistent. So I cheated on him. I was so desperate for a child that I cheated in him." She whispers a few tears falling from her eyes. I just stare at her, confused. She cheated on Charlie? But that means that I'm-…

"I'm not Charlie Swans daughter?" I question, backing away from her.

"No, you're not." She just stares into my eyes.

"Who?" I ask quietly, shaking my head in disbelief. How could she? She could have left me a letter or something.

"Marcus Kane is your father Isabella. He's also Jasper's father." I sob as she speaks the name.

"How are you telling me this, if this isn't real?" I spit at her.

"You're remembering this honey. I told you all this when you were a year old." She walks toward me and I take a step back.

"I hate you! I wish-…" suddenly I'm dowsed in cold water, gasping, I look around and I notice Renee is gone and in her place is Octavia, who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I had to, I've been trying to get you attention for five minutes. If you're going to leave you have to leave right now. The others will be back soon." She says putting a bag over my shoulder. I look down at the bag and realize it's my bag from my room, it has a few pieces of clothing and some other random things that I'll sort through later. Right now Octavia is right, we need to leave.

"I- I was hallucinating, my- my mom was there and I was back in the skybox on the Ark and she- she said things that can't be true. I don't know what's going on with my head." I whisper, holding my head.

"You must have eaten Jobi nuts, they cause hallucination, but they wear off after a few hours. We need to leave." Lincoln explains, grabbing my chin so he can look into my eyes.

"Wait, you speak English? Bellamy said you didn't know how to speak English." Octavia says, looking at Lincoln curiously.

"Bellamy, doesn't know that he speaks English and you can't tell him." I tell her looking her dead in the eyes.

"I won't tell him, because that would more than likely get you both hurt." I knew that I can trust Octavia.

"Um, can you… can you tell Jasper that he knows where to find me, and tell him I hope he understands my reasons for leaving and that I'll be back for him. Tell him that I love him and Octavia, can you please watch out for him." I whisper as Lincoln takes my hand to pull me towards the exit.

"Of course Bella, be careful. Jasper's sixteen and he may think he's old enough to take care of himself but he is still young and he needs you." She smiles as I disappear down the ladder.

Lincoln peeks outside, checking to make sure that the coast is clear, once it's clear we make a run for the gate. I look around and see Jasper looking around wildly while holding a stick to his chest. "I love you Jasper, please don't hate me." I whisper and continue to run with my grounder. We run out from behind a tree only to see Finn guarding the door. He stares at us with wide eyes, Lincoln smashes me to his side as he glares at Finn. Finn nods his head towards the outside, letting us pass. We run out of the gate, Lincoln jumps over a fallen log, he turns, grabs me by the waist and pulls me over. I turn my head back as I hear Finns faint voice.

"You may not like me, but I hope you stay safe." I turn back and I continue to run with Lincoln. I'm ready for this long and dangerous road, with Lincoln.

* * *

**Soooo, how is everyone liking it? Well today marks the day of the end of my second day of college and I'm already stressed out. Bad news is I have a lot of homework. Good news is I'm meeting my counselor and we will be planning out my transfer to a college of my choice in Atlanta Georgia and I am so very excited about this new chapter in my life. Please review, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
